The Sword Of The Cursed Soul
by jacob love
Summary: Lara is searching for a way to save her mother but she has problems to deal with first.Chapter 10 is now up.Read and Review
1. The Beggining

**The Sword Of The Lost Soul**

**Chapter 1: The Beggining.**

_This is too easy._

"Lara where the fuck are you?"

"i'm..."

**CRASH!!!!**

"shit i've run into a small problem hang on."

Lara fires a couple of shots at the car. The terrorists fire at Lara and hit the fuel tank on her motorbike.

"shit." _Stupid bastards._ _You brought this on yourself. _Lara flicks her gun out of its holster and fires one shot.

The bullet flies into the engine and blows up the car.

"problem solved."

"Lara what was that?"

"A slight distraction Zip."

"oh."

"I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Good we have a visitor."

"Who?"

"you'll find out when you get here."

"o.k. Tell Ben to get the plane ready."

"Already done."

"Bye."

Lara races through the k.a.c.c military gates. Lara drives onto the military transport plane just as it takes off.

"Zip tell Alister that i retrived the pendant."

"What pendant would that be? You were searching for a few."

"The pendant of light Zip now will you tell Alister that i have it."

"o.k o.k i'll tell him. what's got you in a mood?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you can tell me."

"The damn terrorists damaged my bike."

"Is that it?"

"yes that bike cost a lot."

"Really?"

"No but it means a lot to me. Kurtis got me that bike before the nephilim killed him."

"i'm so sorry Lara i never knew."

"well you do now!"

"Lara what's wrong?"

"it's two years today since he was killed and i'm a little upset"

**2 hours later **

As the plane lands at the airport Lara notices a hand hanging out of one of the military crates.As she goes to investigate the pilot points a gun at her.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you"

"Why not Ben?"

"it's taken you that long to figure out i'm not Ben Miss Croft?"

"i had my suspicions, so who are you then?"

"i work for a secret alliance after an item that you can help us aqquire. we were going to ask you to help but we had a problem finding you. We thought we were lucky at last when you turned up here, but you had to go and spoil it all by stealing the pendant."

"it is part of my job you know."

"yes i do that's why the organisation wanted your skills on the operation but we'll have to do without you."

"one little mistake and you kick me off the team that's terrorists for ya!"(said in a sarcastic voice).

"Now are you going to give me back the pendant or am i going to have to take it from your cold, dead fingers!"

"There's no need to use that tone of voice. what is so special about the pendant anyway?"

"when the pendant is used with the object we want the holder of both items is teleported to the underworld.Once in the underworld the user can challenge Arydia empress of the underworld."

"So what is this item you wanted me to recover?"

"the item is the sword of the sadako angel. Now will you give me the pendant?"

"No i don't think i will."

"then i'm sorry i am going to have to kill you"

The terrorist pulls out his gun but he is not as quick as lara. Lara whips out her gun and fires a couple of shots into the terrorists head. The terrorist falls to the ground dead before he hits the cockpit floor. Lara checks the crate and finds Ben the pilot dead with his body and head full with bullet wounds. Lara buries the bodie and blows up the plane. _Ben was a good friend of mine. Why do all my friends die on this day? I better head home soon or Zip will be annoyed with entertaining our guest. I wonder who this guest is and why Zip wouldn't tell me. That reminds me i have to sort out the leak in the guest bedroom. What am i doing thinking about a leak in the guest bedroom when i have to sort this mess out!_ Lara stores her motorbikeand finds a bike in a near-by garage. She then rides home.


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2:Homecoming**

ZIPS POV

_Where the hell is she. How did this guy find her? i thought he was dead. Oh well better go and call Lara._

Zip picks up the phone and rings Laras mobile number. _Come on come on pick up the phone. I hope she isn't hurt or worse. Stop thinking that Zip you know she won't be dead she's a tough cookie. Speaking of cookies i would like a couple of cookies right now. stop it! mind you a cookie would taste nice right now. Seriously stop it now.Sorry. Hang on am i going crazy talking to myself in my head. _"Do you want anything? If you do just ask winston."

God how much longer is he going to be here.

"Winston would you mind seeing to our guest please?"

"Certainly sir."

Winston exits as Zip tries to call Lara again.In the distance the mumbled voices of winston and the guest can be heard._Oh god i forgot to tell Alister about the pendant i'll tell him in an minute,once i have told winston to keep an eye on our guest._ "Winston can you come here please?"

"yes sir what is it."

"I want you to keep an eye on our guest while i go and talk to Alister."

"certainly sir."

Winstons exits.

Zip walks up the stairs past his room and towards Alisters study.

Knock Knock Knock.

"come in."

"Alister, Lara told me to tell you she has the pendant of light and she is on her way home."

"when did she tell you this?"

"about two hours ago"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

"Why? whats wrong?"

"she just called me saying she ran into a slight problem but she has sorted it and she will be home in ten minutes."

"why didn't she call me?"

"she couldn't get through to you the line was engaged."

_She is not going to be happy when she sees our guest. I am not going to explain how or why he is here he can do that himselve. Personally i hope she slaps him then throws him out. He should never have come here. Mind you Lara never says no to a challenge. _

ALISTERS POV.

_Where is she? Zip is going out his mind with worry and i am also worried she should be here by now. Zip seems to be hiding somthing from me. I'm gonna go downstairs and see what is so secret down there that i can't see it. If Zip doesn't wan't me to see it i'll go and see what it is. _Alister exits his study and heads downstairs.

"Zip who is that in the living room?"

"Winston,why?"

"who is he talking to?"

"Me, aint that right Winston?"  
"What would that be sir?"  
"Alister wanted to know who you were talking to and i said it was me"

"is this true Winston?"

"Yes sir it is true."

_I still think he is lying but if winston says he isn't then he musn't be lying._

"Hello Alister long time no see"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm here to talk to lara when she gets here."

"you're supposed to be dead."

"well i'm not."

"you know lara will not be pleased with you here."

"I know."

"Then why don't you save us all the trouble and go away before Lara gets back."

"I need Laras help."

"What with?"

The guest laughs in a deep voice.

"Doing what she does best, finding lost artifacts."

"And what artifact would that be?"

"The sword of the sadako angel."

"Never heard of it and if i haven't heard of it that means that Lara would not have heard of it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Alister Fletcher."

"Why?"

"What did you say she just recovered?"  
"The pendant of light."

"that proves my point, the legend goes that if somone uses the pendant and the sword together they will be taken to the underworld to challenge the throne of the underworld."  
"And who is on the throne?"

"Arydia empress of the underworld"

"Arydia? That name rings a bell."

The guest chuckles in his deep voice.Alister looks at him with great worry.

"I thought it might."

In the distance a motorbike can be heard driving up Croft Manors long drive-way.Riding the bike is Lara.Alister and Zip rush out to meet her.As they approch the bike they notice blood smeared on Laras t-shirt.

"Lara what happened to you?"

"I ran into a spot of bother, come inside and i'll tell you all about it."  
All three people walk inside the large manor only to be greeted by the mysterious guest.

"Hello Lara how've you been?"

"Not that well now i've seen you James Rutland."Replied lara "i thought you died in Bolivia."

"I nearly did thanks to you and that sword.What happened to that sword anyway?"

"I sent it to the Museum to be on display in the King Arthur section."

_Lara is a lot more calm than i thought she would be.I better go and find out more about this sword and pendant before Lara gets to angry and shoots somthing. Last time she got angry she shot Zips computer and nearly shot me.That was a scary day._

_**"Lara what's wrong?"**_

_**"Don't talk to me Alister."**_

_**Lara storms off into her room.Alister goes up to comfort her when he hears her crying.**_

_**"Lara you know you can tell me anything."**_

_**Lara storms off again.Alister follows.**_

_**"why don't you talk to me?"**_

_**"You wanna know why? You gave me the wrong info on the sword of King Arthur.i found a way to save my mother but if you hadn't given me the wrong info she'd be here now!"**_

_**"Lara how was i supposed to know it was the wrong info?!"**_

_**Lara pulls out her gun and fires at alister in a rage.Luckily she misses and hits Zips computer.**_

_**"Hey that computer is state of the art it cost a lot!"Zip shouts at Lara**_

_**"I don't care!"says Lara.**_

"Alister where are you going?"

"Upstairs to research the sword and the pendant that Rutland told me about."

_Why doesn't she leave me alone? I am a grown man i can go where i want and do what i want.She is not my mother.Imagine if she was though that would be wierd._

**Laras pov**

_Ok i am a little freaked out that Rutland is here. Everyone thought he died in bolivia along with all his men and amandas pet. I wonder where Amanda is now. Probably scamming an old defencless man out of his money. Or she could be preparing an attack on the manor.No thats a silly idea she would never do that, not after i killed her pet and her boyfriend or so she thinks. I wonder what would happen if she turned up and saw Rutland alive after all these years. The look on her face would be priceless. Oh well better find out what Rutland wants with me. I also wonder what Zip meant when he suddenly said yes i would like a cookie right now._Lara goes downstairs and walks up to Rutland.

"Now will you explain to me why you are here?"

"I am here to ask for your help."

"o.k. i'm listening."

"The pendant you took off the terrorists can be used with a sword to take the user to the underworld to challenge the throne of the underworld."

"What sword might that be then?"

"The sword of the sadako angel."

"So where is this sword then?"

"The sword is in Ireland in a castle in the hills, the person who owns it is a man by the name of Murtagh. He used other artifacts to save himself when he was going to die of old age in the medieval times. Have you heard the legend of Eragon?"

"yes."

"Murtagh is the man who trained Eragon. Killing him won't be easy."

"who said i need to kill him? I can sneak in to his castle,steal the sword and get out."  
"His castle is better defended than the United Nations and the the white house."

"o.k. so what do propose we do?"

"I have foound a way to break in undetected for a while but once we have the sword the alarms will be triggered and we will have to get out through the sewage system. He has a lot of security guards and a high level sucurity system that is almost impossible to avoid. If i can slip past the guards and hack the system i can buy us some time to escape. It will not be easy. If you are too much of a wimp i will go now and you will never see me again."

"I am not a wimp but that offer of you leaving does sound good right now. You can stay for now just until we have the sword and are back here safe."

"o.k. we will go tommorow night it is safer tommorow."

"why?"

"Murtagh gets home late tommorow from the Queens birthday party at her castle in Ireland."

"He knows the Queen?"

"Yea he is very well connected, the royal family, the prime minister and even the head of MI6!"

"The head of MI6!!!!"

"Yes i told you he is well connected do you still want to do this?"

_Not really but i suppose i better.Just to keep up my fearless up for anything image._

"Yes of course i am. i'm up for anything."

"Good you better get some rest.Why don't you go to your room while i make myself a cup of tea and watch a bit of tele?"

_Pardon me but did he just sound like he owned the place? He told me to go to my room while he makes himself a cup of tea and watches a bit of tele._

**Rutlands pov**

_Lara will warm up to me soon then i'll be able to stay here for a few years. Hopefully that will work and she will forget about the whole trying to kill her to get into Avalon thing. Oh well i better go and find my room._

_Lara said it is the first door on the right side of the stairs then the third door along the corridor. I might just snoop around for a bit see if i can find the artifact room. There is no point leaving here without somthing valuable._ Rutland walks up the stairs to the library and searches around for a secret bookcase.He searches Alisters desk and finds a switch.He is surprised to find out that it opens a secret wall panel.When he searches

inside he finds a secret tunnel that leads down underground to a secret artifact room.It also leads to another tunnel that leads to a private helipad.

"Whoa what is this place?"

"This place is private."

"Sorry Alister i was just exploring the Manor and i found this lever which lead me down here."

"If you get out know i won't let Lara know you were here."

"I already know Alister."  
"Lara i was then coming to tell you he was down here."

"I heard it all Alister so don't give me any bullshit."

"Sorry Lara."

_God! Is Alister a suck up or what. This guy needs to toughen up. Mayby i can help him if he wants my help. I better slip away while she has a go at Alister._

"where do you are going?"

"Just going up to my room."

"Just go i can't be bothered to deal with you at the moment."

_Phew that was close better go to sleep now._


	3. An unwanted visitor

**Chapter 3:An Unwanted Visitor.**

**Laras pov.**

_I hope that Rutland knows what he is doing. After what Rutland told me about him i am a little worried about robbing had better have the right information on this guy being out at the Queens birthday._Lara and Rutland head to the garage.Lara gets in the van and sets up the survaillance equipment."Are you sure you can do this Lara?" Zip asks.

"No.But i have to.If i get the sword and kill Arydia i can bring back my mother and father."

"But your Mother is trapped in Avalon."

"I know but i have to try."

"Time to go."says Rutland.

"o.k. i just need to go and get something."

Lara exits the van and heads inside. When she gets there she calls the curator of the museum.

"Hello Robert can i come to the museum i need to ask a favour."

"Yes you can.why?"

"I'll tell you when i get there."

Lara hangs up and heads out to the van.

"James we need to take a different route."  
"o.k. tell me the way."

Lara and James head to the Museum to talk to the curator."  
"you wait here in the van while i talk to Robert."  
Lara walks inside and shuts the door.Lara walks up the stairs towards Robert Cavallo's office.She knocks on the door but there is no answer.Lara kicks in the door after five mnutes of waiting for an answer.She sees blood smeared on the other side of the door.She finds Robert Cavallos body behind his desk covered in blood.She finds a scribbled note written by the curator."Lara i haven't much time they've come for me.They are looking for the pendant and the sword. They have bugged your phone that is how they knew you were coming to meet me.Lara do not let them get the sword. from Rober" The letter trails off before the curator can finish it.

"Oh god it's my fault he is dead it's all my fault."_I need to get the sword and go as quick as i can. These people are dangerous and must be stopped. Now where would the sword be kept at night? I know the curator told me where the items belonging to the museum are kept when not on display. he even told me the code to the vault just in case in needed to borrow anything. i better get going._Lara heads to the vault on the other side of the museum. Outside commander john and his men are approching the museum.

"Look sharp men she is inside and she must be killed.Make sure you get the pendant or the boss will not be pleased."

"gotcha commander."

The mercaneries enter the building through the left side entrance. They move toward the centre of the museum where all the new exhibits are displayed. They hear a women moving though the shadows trying to remain silent. The mercenaries take their positions behind display cabanets and get ready to fire.One of the mercenaries is suddenly dragged into the shadows as his kneck is slit.

"hey where did tommy go?"asks one of the mercanaries.

Then out of one of the shadows Lara comes charging out with her favourie desert eagle handguns.The mercanaries open fire but miss.They are taken out quickly.Lara walks over to the vault types in the code and withdraws excalibur the sword of king Arthur. As she leaves she notices one of the mercanaries fleeing on a quadbike.She sees the mercenarie holding the curators diary and phone records.Lara pulls out her gun and shoots the guy off his bike.She picks him up and blasts his head off with a shotgun.

"Thats for Robert."

"Lara what happened here?"asks Rutland.

"The terrorists have killed the curator here and they tried to kill me."

"We have to get out of here before more turn up."  
"I agree lets go."  
Lara and Rutland get in the van and drive to Ireland.Once they get to Ireland they head to Murtagh's castle and

set up their equipment.

"I'll enter through the side door on the other side of the castle and cut the power then when i give you the signal you sneak in and locate the sword meanwhile i will distract the guards."  
"Sounds good but what if Murtagh comes home early and finds us?"

"Then we run as fast as we can."  
Lara waits in the van as Rutland goes into the castle.

**Rutlands pov**

_Now where would the sucurity office be?Probably near the side of the building.Damn what was that?Better_

_hide behind that big plant pot._Rutland hides behind a huge plant pot just as a guard walks past it.The guard stops for a moment and looks around the room he tells somone on a walkie talkie that section B of the house is clear. The guard then moves on to section C.The guard says that he will take over in the security follows him and waits until the guard from the security office is sneaks in and kills the guard with a silenced then kills the power and waits for the other guards to arrive.

"Lara the cost is clear you can move in now."

"Got ya going in now."  
"Be careful Lara."  
"I will. Thanks Rutland. You be careful yourself."

"I will."

Rutland hears the guards approching and hides.One of the guards opens the doors and pulls out his has climbed up the air vent and is moving towards Laras position.One of the guards spots something moving along the air vent and opens fire The bullets narrowly miss him as he passes through the wall.The guards follow and try to kill Rutland before he can escape. _Damn these guys are good i have to lose them quick or i'll be as dead as a dodo.I hope Lara is alright if she dies i will never forgive myself.Damn that shot was so close to hitting me i could feel the air rush past me. What was that? It sounded like a car pulling into the drive. It can't be him back already can it? If it is Lara will have to be quick getting that sword. I had better warn her quick if it is. _A bullet flies right into Rutlands side.He starts to bleed heavily. _Ow now i really have to be quick before i bleed to death. If i get to the van i will have to hide it and me. Damn these guys don't quit do they? Come on think think i know i will Stop and drop a granade towards the guards and move away as fast as i can. _Rutland drops a granade and crawls away as fast as he can. The granade detonates and the guards explode.

**Laras pov**

Lara moves through the castle towards the room where Murtagh keeps his artifacts. As she is about to open the door a knife hits it right near her hand.

"You missed me Murtagh."

"I was meant to Lara."

"So you know who i am then."  
"Yes i have known for a while Miss Croft. What are you doing here?"  
"I have come to borrow your sword."

"What sword would that be then?"  
"The sword of the sadako angel."  
"I'm sorry that is the only one that is not available to borrow at the moment sorry."  
"Then i will have to take it by force."

"I am afraid i cannot let you do that."

Murtagh pulls out another knife and gets ready to throw it.Lara opens the door and runs through it. She then closes it just as Murtagh throws the knife.The knife hits the door and makes a hole in it.

"Damn that was close."

"Not close enough Miss Croft."  
Murtagh opens the door and pulls out a samuri sword.

"Now you die Miss Croft."

Lara finds a cabinet containing swords of all shapes and sizes.She pulls out one of the samuri swords and prepares for combat.Murtagh advances on her his sword poised ready to strike._This is where i find out if all those lessons on combat with a sword was a good investment of my money._Lara gets ready to strike at the first chance she gets.Murtagh and Lara block each others strikes for a long period of time until murtagh finally wounds Laras arm.

"i told you that you would die."

"Not today."

Murtagh goes to strike Lara but she is too quick.Lara moves out of the way and sticks her leg out.Murtagh flies out the window and falls down the cliff.

"Told you that i wouldn't die today."

Lara walks over to the display cabinet and pulls out the sword of the sadako angel. She stands there for amoment admiring the beauty of it.

"Rutland i have the sword i am coming now."  
"Good i have been shot in the side,i have parked the van behind a large rock outside the front of the building."  
Lara exits the building and gets in the van. They then drive home.

**Murtaghs pov**

_Shit stupid bitch. Now she has the sword she will no doubt be heading for the underworld. Good thing i discovered a secret way inside the underworld. Glad i put on this ring._Murtagh uses his ring. It teleports him

away. He is never seen again or is he?

**Laras pov**

_That guy was a good fighter it is a shame i had to kill him. Rutland really needs to get to a hospital before he bleeds to death. _Lara pulls into the hospital car park and drags Rutland to the emergency ward.

"He has been shot in the side can you help him?"  
"Not me personally but i can get one of the doctors."  
"Hurry!"

The doctor treats Rutland and tells him to rest for a few weeks.

"I can't rest for a few weeks i have a lot to do."  
"If you don't want to kill yourself by doing to much then you will rest for a few weeks."  
"But ..."  
"No buts just do as i say."

Lara takes Rutland home and helps him into his bed.

"Thanks Lara you are a true friend."  
Lara leans in to kiss his cheek but he moves and she ends up snogging him. _Whoa did i just snog Rutland?  
Yea i did and i enjoyed it. What will Zip and Alister think of this? They won't mind they are my friends. They should be happy for me and Rutland. I think we are together now._

"Hey guys we did it we got the sword but Rutland got shot and he has to stay here for a few weeks."  
"O.k. if the doctors said he has to then he can stay."Said Zip.

_I wish i could tell them but i can't. They might be unhappy and annoyed with me._

"Lara i need to tell you something can we go and talk in the garden please."  
"Fine."  
Lara and Zip walk out into the garden.

"I don't agree with Rutland being here he upsets me."  
"Look Zip don't tell Alister this but me and Rutland just kissed."  
"You did what! How dare you do this to me and Alister.He deserted you all those years ago and now you go around kissing him."  
Zip storms off.

_I didn't think he would be that upset.I hope Alister doesn't react as bad as this._

**Zips pov**

_I had better tell Alister about Lara and Rutland before he finds out the hard way._Zip walks up to Alisters study and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Alister look i have something to tell you Lara and Rutland are together."  
"So why should i care!"

"I don't know. Whats wrong with you."  
"Nothing!"

"Oh my god you love her don't you."  
"No."

"Yes you do don't you?"  
"I don't i swear."  
"Fine i belive you."  
"Good because it's true!"

**Laras pov**

_I can't belive i am going out with Rutland now a couple of years ago if he got shot i'd laugh in his face._

_It has been five weeks since he got shot. He is all better now.He said he was going to cook me a dinner for two. Thats so sweet of him. He really does know how to treat a lady. I could grow to love him very easily.Why are Alister and Zip being so secretive mayby its because of me and Rutland. I haven't slept with him yet because he wants to take it slow. Thats alright with me i don't want to lose him. _Rutland walks in.

"Hi Lara."  
He walks up to Lara and kisses her.

"You alright James?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Just wandering."

**Later that night.**

"This meal is lovely James thank you so much. No man has ever treated me like this before. I love you."  
"I love you too Lara you are the most amazing woman i have ever met."  
After they finish their Meal Lara and James go up to Laras room to talk.

"James i meant it when i said i love you."  
"So did i."  
Lara and Rutland start kissing. Rutland starts undoing Laras top and Bra.

"What do you think you are doing?"  
"Why don't you want to?"  
"Yes i do i just thought we were taking things slow."  
"I decided to speed things up."  
"Good."  
Lara and James have a night of passion.

The next morning Lara awakes to hear Alister and Zip arguing.  
"What are you two arguing about now."

"Zip thinks that i am so upset about you and Rutland that i must love you."  
"Do you?"  
"NO!"

Lara walks off laughing to herself.


	4. Goodbye My Love

**Chapter 4: Goodbye My Love.**

**Alisters pov**

Lara bursts into Alisters study carrying a letter.

"Look what just came through the mail for me."  
The letter reads "You had better watch your back Miss Croft."  
"It's a poison pen letter addressed to me."  
"Have you shown Rutland and Zip this."  
"No not yet and it's James not Rutland."

"Sorry i still feel a bit wary about him."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means i don't trust him."  
"Well i do so it doesn't matter if you do or not."  
Lara walks off reading the letter out loud.

_Why does everyone think i love Lara i don't and i never will. I just hate Rutland thats all. He tried to kill Lara a year ago and now she's forgiven him. It's not right. _Alister turns on his computer and searches for the sword of the sadako angel on the official artifact website. Half of the items on the website have been found by Lara. The other half were found by chance not by skill. five results turn up but only one of them mentions the pendant of light. This result shows a temple. It does not say where the temple is,it just has a picture of it.

_If i can find out where that temple is i will bet it is the gateway into the underworld. Lara better not take Rutland on her trip into the underworld or she can take him and leave him there. The only problem is she loves him too much. I don't know if he loves her or if he just wants her money and artifacts._ Alister continues searching.

**Laras pov**

_I have to tell James and Zip about the letter but i don't want to upset them. James could become scared jumping at shadows. Zip will just become over-protective. Alister won't care he thinks i can take care of myself. Alister's right i can take care of myself. _Lara walks up to James and tells him and Zip about the letter.

"So someone has it in for you?Will they come here looking for you?" Rutland says.

"I don't know James."  
Lara walks off._I knew James would get scared. Zip just stood there thinking._ Lara walks into the training room and starts exercising. Lara climbs up a ladder and starts swinging on a rope. Rutland runs in.

"Lara can you come down here please i have something to ask you."  
Lara slides down the rope and lands in front of Rutland.

"Yes what do you want to ask me?"

Rutland gets down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Lara we have been together for five months now."  
"Yes we have."  
"So i wanted to ask you will you marry me?"  
Lara stands there for a few moments stuned.

"Yes of course i will James."

"Great lets go and tell the others."  
"No wait for a few days let me get used to the idea o.k."  
"O.k."

Lara and James exit the training room hand in hand.

**3 days later**

"Zip Alister can you come here i have something to tell you."  
"What is it Lara?"  
"Me and James are getting married."

"Congratulations Lara when is the wedding?" asks Zip.

"Next month."  
"Thats a bit early." Alister says.

"We want to get it other and done with."

"Well if it's what you want then congratulations." Alister replies.

Lara walks off to go and see James.

**Alisters pov**

_She is rushing into this. I think that Rutland just wants her money. That is why he is rushing into it. Finally i have found the name of the temple. It is called the temple of retribution. That's a bit of a funny name for a temple._ Alister writes the name on a bit of paper and goes to tell Lara.

"Lara i have the name of the temple."  
Lara laughs as James tickles her.

"Tell me what the name is then."  
"It is called the temple of retribution."  
"Thats a bit of a funny name for a temple.James stop tickling me or i will have to shoot you."  
_Please shoot him please. Damn she was being sarcastic i hate when she does that she sounds so serious. Well if you don't shoot him i will. Ha that told her.Hang on i thought that not said it.I really have to stop doing that._Alister walks off when Lara and James start getting a bit to intamate.

**Later that night...**

Alister is in his room reading a book when he hears the sound of vans pulling into the driveway._ Probably Lara and Rutland coming back with take-away.Hang on they were downstairs a minute ago. Better go and warn them._ Alister runs downstairs to go tell Lara. _Where are they?_ Alister runs back upstairs and charges into Laras bedroom only to find her and James in bed.

"Oh sorry to disturb you two when you were having how can i say this fun."

"What is it?"  
"I heard a couple of vans pull into the driveway."

"Really see i think that you just wanted to disturb us because you are jealous."  
"Lara i think he is telling the truth."  
Lara and James listen intently. They hear a window break downstairs.Lara gets out of bed and gets her clothes on.

"Get out of bed quick i will need your help taking these guys out."  
Rutland gets out of bed and grabs a gun. Alister,Lara and Rutland sneak to Zips room.

"Zip get out of bed we have company and i need your help."  
"Great i was having such a nice dream it was about cookies."

"Whatever just hurry up Alister will stay here with you while me and James go and get Winston."

"Gotcha Lara."  
Lara and Rutland exit.

**Laras pov**

Lara and James walk along the corridor ready to fire at anything that comes at them.Suddenly Winston bursts out of a door. Lara and James jump back. They are about to shoot when they hear Winstons voice.

"Don't shoot it's me."  
"Sorry Winston there are terrorists in the manor."  
"I know i was just running from them. There were so many of them it's unbelivable."

"Take this gun and follow James back to Zips room and wait for me there. If anyone gets into the room kill them don't hesitate about it."  
"Certainly Ma'am."  
James and Winston walk down the corridor. A terrorist jumps out at them but Winston kills him.

"Nice shot Winston."  
"Thankyou ma'am."

Winston and James walk through the door.

Lara walks through the door only to be greeted by five terrorists.

"There she is kill her."  
"Thanks for that i really appreciate it, i thought terrorists were supposed to be nice."  
"Don't be sarcastic you bitch."  
"Thats not fair what have i ever done to you."  
"Lets see you killed one of our most skilled assasins then there was the time you stole the pendant of light."

Lara laughs at them. They all pull out their guns and get ready to fire. Lara runs back through the door and closes it. The bullets fly through the door and narrowly miss her.

"You can pay for that."

"After we have finished with you we will steal the pendant and the sword and then torch your house."

"Not if i kill you first."  
"There are more of us then there are of you."  
"I know but i have more experience."

Lara pulls out her guns and waits for the enemies to come through the door but no-one does. Lara peers through one of the holes made by the bullets. All the terrorists are standing facing the door with their guns pointing at it.Lara sticks her gun through the hole and kills all of the terrorists.

"Told you i had more exprerience."  
Lara walks down the corridor to the main area of the manor and sees loads of terrorists aiming for her. _Shit there's a lot more of you guys than i originally thought. Better let you taste my grenades then. It may destroy half my furniture but i can buy it back. _Lara throws two grenades down. They blow causing all her furniture to blow up and the terrorists. _That better be the last of you guys or i'm going to be extremely frustrated._ Lara hears gunfire and quickly goes to see where it came from. Lara sees a bed tipped over and three bodies hiding behind it.

"Where is James?"

"The terrorists took him."  
"Where, where did they take him?!"

"They said the hideout is in Wales near the docks."  
"Anything else?!."

"They said it was near a building site and near a small airport that is used for a private firm."  
"Right i need maps of Wales and a travel map. NOW!"

Alister,Zip and Winston run out of the room. Lara picks up the bed sits on it and cries.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

_God if you can hear me keep him safe please keep him safe. If he dies i'm blaming you and the terrorists. James if you can hear me hang on i'll be there soon. Who am i kidding he can't hear me._ Alister and Zip rush in carrying maps.

"We got the maps for you."  
"Good put them on the table and unfold them."  
They spend ages looking at different maps until Lara says.

"It's hopeless we'll never find the place."  
"Lara i think i've found it."

The map shows a small fishing town towards the west of Wales.

"That could be it Alister get my things ready i'm going as soon as i can."  
Alister exits.

"Are you sure it's the place?"  
"No but i have to see if it is or not don't i."

Lara walks off into the garage to sort out her guns and other items with Alister.

"I need you to guard the manor for me while i'm gone."  
"Sure i will keep in touch with you via Zips phone.O.k?"  
"Yes i will be when i get James back here."  
Alister exits the garage and goes outside._ I hope this is the right place in Wales or all this time and effort will be wasted. By the time we do find the place if the place i'm going to is wrong James might be dead. I will need all the help i can get in locating him. Once i have done that it should be easy to kill the terrorists and get back home. Should be i said not will be. _Lara goes to tell Zip and Winston to stay in the manor.

"Zip and Winston i don't want you to leave the manor until i get back with James."

"O.k Lara we will stay and guard the manor with our lives."  
"O.k not what i was expecting but if that is what you want then i suppose i better let you."

Lara walks away to get ready to leave.


	5. Torturous Times

**Chapter 5: Torturous Times**

**Rutlands pov**

James wakes up with a bag over his head.

"W...where am i?"  
"Your not with Lara Croft thats for sure."  
"Who are you? Tell me!"

"I am the second in command of the group that is trying to take over the underworld. We are known as the black shadow."  
"Thats a wierd name who thought of that?"

The man gets up and hits James across the face.

"I did and it's not a wierd name. If you talk like that to me again i will cut your ear off."  
James starts laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"  
"You do realise that Lara will stop you."  
"She won't we are the most deadly foe she has ever been against."

"Really?"

"Yes and if you don't stop talking i will cut your ear off."

James stops talking and the guards walk out and shut the door._ I need to find a way out of this place before they kill me. Oh Lara i hope you are alright. When i get out of this place i will marry you. If i get out of this place. Of course i will get out of this place. _A woman walks into the room.

"Hello James long time no see."  
_I recognise that voice. Oh my god it can't be can it? _The bag is lifted off James' head.

"It is you."

"Yes James i heard you and Lara got together. How sweet.NOT! I hate you and her and i will wipe you out one by one."  
"How?"  
"I have my ways."  
"I see you have got some followers again. What did you tell them? They will get a percentage of the underworld."  
"Shut up."  
"Why don't you?"  
"Because I am the one in control here not you."  
The woman walks out of the room and locks the door. _It had to be her. It's always her. Lara will not be pleased. Why did it have to be her? She always survives. Why won't she die?_ James looks around the room and sees a knife on the table. _If i can reach that knife i can get out of this place. Damn they tied the chair to the wall. I'll never get out of this place. It's just like she said._

_**"James i have to tell you this."  
"What is it?"**_

_**"If you ever double-cross me i will take you hostage and kill you."**_

_**"I'll never double-cross you so you have nothing to worry about."  
"You better not or you will pay."**_

**Laras pov**

_I hope he is safe. If anything happened ton him i would never forgive myself. _Lara drives into the fishing town and heads to the nearest pub to ask for directions. When she enters all the people sitting inside turn around and stare at her. The bar owner speaks.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up."  
"I have never met you or been near Wales before. How do you know me?"  
"Some big butch guys in army camoflage clothes came in and showed us a picture of you. They said if you ever arrived we were to tell you that they are not here."  
"Are they here?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I am an artifact hunter and the countess of Abbingdon. Some terrorists attacked my manor and kidnapped my fiance. They said they were taking him to Wales."

"Well these men didn't have anyone with them but they did take two vans full of men to the old docks just along the road here."  
"Thanks for the info."  
"My pleasure."  
Lara exits the bar and gets on her motorbike She heads to the old docks._ This looks like the place. I better park the motorbike behind that bush and sneak in. _Lara hides her motorbike and cuts a hole in the fence. She crawls into the compound and hides in an old warehouse until the guards go back in the main building. Lara walks up to the window and looks inside. About ten men were waiting inside for her. The rest were upstairs in the top floor. Lara opens a window on the far side of the building and climbs through. She stands there for a moment listening. One of the guards comes to put a ammunition box in the room. When he sees Lara he runs. Lara can hear him telling the other guards that she is here. Lara pulls out a grenade and throws it at the door just as the guards run into the room. The grenade blows up and kills all of the ten guards that were down on the first floor. Lara creeps up the stairs. The guards are standing in a room next to the stairs not making a sound. Lara pulls out her guns and kicks the door down. All the guards turn around and pull out their own guns and fire at Lara. She makes a dash for the corridor to avoid the bullets. One of the bullets pierces her shoulder.Lara falls to the ground in pain. One of the guards pulls her up by her hair. He drags her to a cell and flings her in it.

**Two hours later...**

Lara wakes up in the cell and goes to pull out her guns but the guards took them when she was unconcsious. Lara gets up and walks around the cell thinking. One of the guards opens the door. He drags her onto a tableand straps her down. He then pulls off her clothes and leaves her there naked. After half an hour the same guard comes back in drunk. He strokes her soft skin with his coarse dry hands. He takes off his clothes and climbs onto the table. He lies there stroking Lara for a few minutes. He climbs on top of her despite Lara shouting and spitting at him. He then rapes her and beats her for over an hour. By this time the rest of the guards had come in the room to watch. Once the guard finishes with her he puts her clothes on and flings her back into the cell. The next day Lara is dragged out of the cell and strapped onto the same table. This time the guard undresses her and pulls out a white hot poker from the fire and holds it near Laras foot. He then rams it into her foot and holds it there for a few seconds. This is reapeted every day for a week. Then the guard drags her to a pool filled with ice and ice-cold water. He shoves her head into the water for a few seconds and pulls it out again. Lara grabs the mans balls and chucks him into the pool. She grabs his gun and kills him immediatly. The other guards rush out to stop her but she kills them as well. Lara runs into the building and grabs her guns. She then searches the building for James. She finds a phone with a new text message on it. She reads the text it says:

**Keep her there and keep tourturing her. I have Mr Rutland here with me.** Lara replies to the text by saying where are you?

The replie says:  
**In our compound in northern Iran. Do not send her here or come here yourself where you are is the best place for at the moment. **Lara exits the compound and heads for the pub.

"Blimey girl what happened to you?"  
"Those men kidnapped me. They tortured me for over a week. I have only just escaped."  
The barman hands her a glass of white wine and a packet of crisps.

"Here it's on the house."  
"Thanks."  
Lara sits at a table and thinks for a moment. _I need to get out of here and back home. Then i can save James._ Lara finishes her drink and leaves the bar. She gets on her motorbike and drives home.

**Later That Day...**

Lara drives up the long driveway to her house. She parks her motorbike in the garage and walks into the house.

"Lara you're back early. Where is James?"

"He is being kept in Iran not Wales. The people that were in Wales were decoys."  
"What took you so long to get back?"  
"The men captured me and tortured me. When i escaped i found a mobile belonging to one of the guards it had a text on it from their boss. It said that he was being kept in northern Iran in the compound they have over there."

"Well we had better get sorted and send you over there."

Lara walks to her en-suite bathroom and has a shower. When she gets out she notices a note on her coffee table.

**Lara i have written this note to say that i love you. Hopefully you should get this note before our candlelit dinner tonight. The ring is our engagement ring. I hope it fits. Love from James. **Lara reads the note over and over again. She finds the ring on the table. She puts it on and starts to cry. _I take this ring with a promise. I will find and save you. Then i will marry you._ Lara heads to Alisters study to find the location of the enemies compound.

"Lara i have narrowed it down to two places in Iran. One is near the capital and one is right on the edge of the country."  
"Show me the map. I can probably tell you where it is."  
Alister passes the map to Lara. She studies it for a while finally she says:

"It is the one at the edge of the country. The enemies had a uniform on. It had the name of that town on it."  
"Are you sure Lara? Every minute we waste could be James' last."  
"I know. I'm positive it is the right place."

Lara takes the map to the garage. She gets a car ready to take her to the military airport. She then loads all her guns and weapons into the car.

"I'm almost ready to leave."  
"What already?"  
"Yes i just need food and water for the journey."  
"I'll get that for you."  
Lara gets in the car and starts the engine. Alister returns with two boxes full of food and water. Lara takes the boxes and drives off into the distance.

"Get my plane ready i'm coming into the airport now."  
"Right away Miss Croft."

Lara drives onto the plane and walks into the cockpit.

"Hi we need to get to this place as fast as we can."  
Lara shows the pilot the map of Iran.

"We will be there in about an hour if we go top speed all the way, but we can't do that because it would damage the engines."  
"How long will the journey take?"  
"About two hours."  
Lara returns to her car and drinks some water. _God he better still be alive. I need him._

**2 hours later...**

The plane flies through the air almost faster than the speed of sound. Lara is sitting inside her car eating a packet of crisps. The plane heads towards the military airport in Iran. When the plane lands Lara drives out of the airport and towards the military compound to see the head of the army in Iran.

"Hello Lara long time no see. How can i help you?"  
"I need some backup on an operation to rescue my fiancee."  
"Lara Croft is getting married oh my god. I never thought i would see you get married. Sure you can take some of my men."  
"Thanks."  
Lara follows him to one of the bunkers. Five men sign up to work with Lara. The five men are: Joe, John, Matt, Luke and callum.

"These five men are some of my best so treat them well."  
"I will. Thanks for this."  
Lara and the five men head to Lara's car.

"Miss Croft where are we going?"  
"We are going to save my fiancee, sorry i don't know your name."  
"Callum miss."  
"Hi Callum i hope you enjoy working with me."  
Lara and the five men get in her car and drive to a building which is outside the enemy compound.

"You two will get up on the roof and cover me and the rest of us. I will give you sniper rifles."

"Right away Miss Croft."  
"Please, call me Lara."

Lara and the three men creep up to the fence and wait for the signal to move. The other two men climb up to the roof and set up their sniper rifles. They give the signal for Lara and the three men to move. Lara cuts the fence and crawls in. The other men crawl under after her.

"You go that way and you go that way."

Lara points to her left and right to show which way they should go.

"You can come with me."  
Lara and Callum walk through the middle of the compound. Lara hears gunshot to her right.

"Now they know we are here we have to be quick."

Lara and Callum run to the main building and blast the door down. They charge through killing everyone in their path.

**Joes pov**

_Come on where are you hiding? _He aims for a guard and shoots his head off. _Gotcha. That was easy damn they know we are up here. _

"Matt we need to get out of here soon they know we are here."  
"O.k leave it five minutes then go and help Lara."  
Joe aims for someone on the roof but they move and he misses. Matt kills a couple more men. He is then about to say that they should leave when he is shot in the chest by a sniper.

"Matt nooooooo!"

Joe kills five more men then climbs down from the roof. He climbs through the hole in the fence and runs to the main building. He is then about to open the door when he is blown up by a mine.

**Laras pov**

_What was that? It sounded like an explosion. _

"Callum are you alright?"  
"Yes i think i have found him."  
Lara runs towards his voice. She sees James in a cell.

"James it's me Lara."  
"I knew you would turn up and save me."

"I couldn't leave you here."  
Lara shoots the lock off and pulls open the door. She grabs James and carrys him out of the building. A voice can be heard from the roof.

"Lara Croft i knew you would turn up."  
"It had to be you Amanda."

"Yes and now i am going to escape."

Amanda gets into a helicopter and flies away.

_I knew she would turn up again. I need to sort this mess out quick._ Lara and James run across the courtyard of the compound. Callum stays behind to cover them. He kills a lot of men before he runs to the hole in the fence.

"I think Joe and Matt have been killed."  
John and Luke run up to the car and get in.

"Where are Matt and Joe?"  
"I think they got killed. Are you two o.k?"  
"Yes we are. We nearly got killed too though."  
Lara turns on the engine and speeds off.

"So Lara we hear you two are getting married.When is it?"  
"In two weeks time."  
"Don't you think that is a bit early?"  
"No i just want to get married."  
Lara drives into the military training facility and leaves Callum, John and Luke.

"Bye thanks for all your help today. I'll send an invatation for our wedding."  
"Cool a wedding. We'll be there."  
Lara drives into the military airport.

"When we get back to the manor i will take you to a hospital to get you checked out."

"I'm alright they treated me quite well actually."  
Lara and rutland step out of the car and talk to the pilot.

"We need to get out of Iran as fast as we can."  
"It'll take about two hours."  
"Good start the engine."

The plane takes off and leaves Iran.

**Two weeks later...**

_This is it i'm about to get married. I'm so nervous i feel like my head is going to explode._

"Are you ready to go Miss Croft? The car is waiting."  
"Yes thanks for giving me away today Winston."  
"It's my pleasure."  
Lara and Winston get into the car and head to the church. When they get there Lara steps out of the car and walks into the church. When she reaches James she takes his hand in hers.

"Do you Lara Katalina Croft take James Reed Rutland to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"James Reed Rutland do you take Lara Katalina Croft to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"We will now exchange the rings."  
One of the rings is passed to James.

"Repeat after me 'i James Reed Rutland give thee Lara Katalina Croft this ring as a token of my commitment towards you."

"I James Reed Rutland give thee Lara Katalina Croft this ring as a token of my commitment towards you."  
"Now Lara repeat after me ' I Lara Katalina Croft give thee James Reed Rutland this ring as a token of my commitment towards you."

"I Lara Katalina Croft give thee James Reed Rutland this ring as a token of my commitment towards you."

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."  
James lifts Laras veil and kisses her on the lips. Everyone heads to the manor. The reception carrys on for the rest of the night.


	6. The Gateway Into The Underworld

**Chapter 6: The Gateway Into The Underworld.**

**Laras pov**

Lara and James have been on their honeymoon for two weeks. They have one day left in spain.

"James i'm just going into the pool for a couple of laps."  
"Thats all you have done on this holiday is swim."  
"Thats not true i went to the festival with you. I went to the city centre with you. I also went to the beach with you."  
"O.k you haven't only been swimming."  
"Lara jumps into the pool and starts swimming. James climbs in silently and swims underwater towards Lara. He grabs her and lifts her up.

"Get off me James. You scared me."  
"I know. Thats why I did it."  
Lara and James get out of the pool and dry themselves. After they finish they go to the city and buy gifts for the boys back at home.

"I think this shirt would suit Alister."

"Whatever as long as we're quick."

"Why we have all day?"  
"We need to pack for tommorow."  
"O.k i'll be quick but we need to get gifts."  
"We will get gifts as long as we're quick."  
Lara and James buy all the gifts and head back to the villa. Lara starts packing as James makes dinner.

"Where is your white shirt?"

"I think i kicked it under the bed."

Lara picks up the shirt and shoves into the suitcase. _I can't belive i will be home this time tommorow. I miss home though. _Lara gets up the table and sits there waiting for her food.

"Here you go i made it myself."  
"Mmmm it smells lovely."  
"We had better get an early night we have to get up at five tommorow."  
"I know i booked the flight."  
"Sorry i'm just a bit nervous about going back to the manor."  
"It'll be fine i'll be there to hold your hand." 

**The next day 5:00...**

"Lara get up it's five o clock."  
"Is it?"  
"Yes hurry up we have to be at the airport in one and a half hours."

Lara and James get up and get ready to go home. They leave the house and head to the airport. They board the plane and get in their seats.

"We'll be home soon."  
"Good i need a decent cup of tea."

Lara watches James fall asleep and laughs when he starts dribbling. _I need a decent cup of tea as well. _When the plane lands at the airport James wakes suddenly. The dribble drops onto his shirt. Lara and James get into the taxi and tell the driver to take them to her manor. When they get back they are greeted by Alister, Zip and Winston.

"Where's our gifts then? I hope you got me something nice or i'm going back inside and locking the door."  
"Do you like chocolate, clothes and a statue of the city we stayed in."

"Gimme the chocolates."

Lara walks into the manor and makes herself a cup of tea.

"Lara i think i found the gateway into the underworld. It is in the bermuda triangle."  
"Great Alister good work. We will head there in a couple of days."

Lara heads to the training room to do some target practice. She then goes to bed to catch up on her sleep.

"Lara it's time to get up."  
"What why?"  
"It's three pm."

"I've only had half an hours sleep."  
"No it's three pm tuesday not monday."  
"I slept all day?"  
"Yes, Alister needs to talk to you in his study about the gateway."  
"Tell him i'll be there in a minute."  
James exits. Lara gets up and gets dressed. She walks into Alisters study and sits down.

"What is you want?"  
"The gateway is in the bermuda triangle. There is a problem though."  
"Which is?"  
"Once someone enters the bermuda triangle they never return."  
"Well we'll see about that won't we."  
"Lara if you never return you'll be lost just like your mother."  
"It's a risk i have to take."  
Lara walks out of the study and goes to Zip.

"We have to prepare quickly i need to get there asap."  
"O.k are you going to tell James and Alister?"  
"Not until i'm ready to leave."  
Lara goes to pack her bag to leave.

"Where are you going?"  
"James. I'm going to the bermuda triangle to get into the underworld."  
"Not without me."

"Yes i can't lose you."  
"And i can't lose you."

Lara and James pack their bags and leave them in the wardrobe.

**James' pov**

_Lara is crazy going so early. We aren't even sure if it's the right place yet. If she doesn't let me go then i will just sneak there. She can't go on her own. _James walks out into the garden and sits on the bench. Zip comes out and sits near him.

"You o.k?"  
"Yea just a bit worried about Lara. She is going there with hardly any info on the place."

"Thats just the way she likes to act."  
"I know but it's practically suicidal."

Zip tells James about a worse time than this. James listens getting even more worried about Lara.

"She jumped off a building with no parachute! How did she survive?"

"Thats what we all want to know. She never tells anyone how she survived."  
"Why doesn't she tell anyone?"  
"Another thing we all want to know."  
Zip walks back inside the manor.James walks to Laras room.

"Lara how did you survive the fall off the building that Zip told me about?"  
"Zip told you?!"  
"Yes why?"  
Lara storms off.

"Zip why did you tell James about my fall off the building?!"

"It just slipped out."

"I know thats why i'm going to tell you don't mention it again or i will have to get rid of you."  
"Lara how did you survive and why don't you like telling anyone how it happened?"  
"O.K! I'll tell you. It was my father that pushed me off the building. I survived because i landed in a pond."  
"Your father pushed you off the edge? Why?"  
"We had an argument and he shoved me. I tripped over a stone and fell into the water. I never saw my father again."  
"I'm so sorry i never knew."  
"It's alright."

Lara walks off back into her bedroom.

**Laras pov**

_**"Lara whats wrong?"  
"You."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are the reason mother was killed!"  
"Lara i know but can't you forgive me please."  
"I don't think i can."  
"Lara please."  
"I'm sorry but this is for mother."  
Lara pulls out her guns.**_

_**"No you will not kill me."  
Laras dad pushes her and she trips over a stone. She flies over the edge of the building and lands in a pond.**_

_**"I'm sorry Lara but you left me no choice."  
"I hate you!"**_

_**Laras dad walks away and is never seen again.**_

Lara gets all her things ready. She gets in her car and is then about to leave when james catches her.

"Lara i'm coming with you."  
"Get in then."

Lara drives down the long drive.

**The Bermuda Triangle 05:00 Pm...**

Lara and James walk through the jungle cutting down vines and branches.

"Lara where is this temple exactly?"  
"It is in the middle of the island."  
Lara and James continue through the jungle until they reach the temple.

"This is it."

Lara walks through the big stone doors and into the middle of the temple. In the middle is a big stone tablet.

"Alister i'm sending you a picture of a stone tablet, i need you to translate the writing on it."  
"O.k it'll take a few minutes."  
Lara sits on a rock and waits for the translation.

"Lara i have the transltion."  
"Give it to me."  
"It says ' This map will show you to the Temple of the underworld if you find it you can be sent to the underworld once there you can challenge Arydia.' Thats all it says. Is there a map on it or near it?"  
"Hang on i'll check."  
Lara turns the tablet over and sees a large map of The Amazon.

"It's a map of The Amazon."  
"The temple is in the Amazon."

"Yes why?"

"There is a temple in the Amazon called the temply de gatrivian."

"Translation please."  
"It is a language used by a tribe that lives near it. It means the temple of retribution."  
"The name you found is right good work Alister... hang on i just heard something."  
Lara pulls out her guns. Mercenaries charge out of the bushes and force Lara and James to the ground.

"Lara Croft i knew you'd be here."  
"Amanda i knew you would show up."  
"Tell me where the temple is or i'll have to kill you and your boyfriend."  
"He's my husband actually."  
"You two got married it's a shame i'll have to make you a widow early."  
Amanda pulls out a shotgun and shoves it into James' mouth.

"Tell me where the temple is or i'll blow his head off."  
"It's in Africa near Egypt."  
Amanda pats Lara on the back.

"Thankyou Lara see you around."  
Amanda and her men walk away.

"James are you alright?"  
"Yea it's in the Amazon though."  
"I know thats why i said it's in Egypt."  
"If she find out she'll kill us both."  
"Not if i kill her first."  
Lara and James get out of the jungle and head home.


	7. The Gateway into the underworld: part 2

**Chapter 7: The Gateway Into The Underworld: Part 2**

**Laras pov**

**On The River Amazon: 02:00 am...**

_What was I thinking telling Amanda to go to Egypt. She'll find out that it's not the right place sooner or later. _Lara turns the boat and climbs up the bank.

"Grab my hand i'll pull you up."  
"Thanks Lara."

Lara and James move through the jungle listening to Alisters directions.

"Now turn left you should see a big rock in your way."  
"Yes it's here. Where do we go next?"  
"Climb over the rock."  
Lara and James climb over the rock and carry on forward. Lara notices a helicopter flying above the jungle.

"Get down it's Amanda she must've followed us."  
Lara and James crawl through the jungle whatching the chopper as they go.

"Wait here the chopper is landing near that cliff."  
Lara sees men being loaded out of the helicopter. Amanda steps out.

"It is her, you were right."  
Amanda walks towards their position holding a hand-held device. Amanda stops just in front of the rock lara and James are hiding behind.

"Hello Lara did you think you could fool me?"  
"Yes i did actually."  
"Well you didn't. When I patted you on the back i placed a tracer on it."  
"You bitch."  
"Now now don't use nasty language like that."

Amanda pulls Lara up and orders her men to do the same with James.

"Now you are gonna show us to the gateway."  
"Yea of course i will. NOT!"

"Fine if you never want to see James again."  
Amanda pulls out a gun and fires a shot into James' leg. He falls to the ground in pain.

"Don't hurt him!"

"I won't anymore if you tell me where the gateway is."  
"Fine hang on. Alister i need the directions please."  
"O.k now follow the cliff edge for about a mile."

Lara leads all the people around the cliff. _I need to lose them somehow. If i can get me and James away we can find the temple and save my mother._ Lara leads them back into the jungle.

"Lara are you leading us the right way? If you aren't then i will have to kill James."  
"It is the right way."  
Lara leads them past one temple and into another.

"This is it."  
"Give me the sword and the pendant i'm going in first."

Lara hands Amanda the sword and the pendant.

"But what if someone is waiting for you on the other side?"  
"Good point you and James can go first."  
Lara stabs the sword into a slot indicated on a stone tablet. She then places the pendant into a pendant-shaped hole. She twists the pendant and something locks into place. The sword glows brightly. Lara twists it and pushes it in further. Two poles rise up out of the ground. A bolt of bright energy blasts from the sword and the pendant into each pole. A portal opens up.

"Go on then."  
Lara and James are then about to go in when Lara pulls them away.

"KILL HER!!!!"

Lara hides behind a pillar and pulls out her guns.

"Lara you can't hide we will find you."

Lara peers around the corner and sees men moving towards her. She swings round and opens fire. One of the men falls to the ground but the rest hide.

"Nice shot Lara but you will not get anymore."

"Lets see shall we?"  
Lara sneaks behind an enemy and slits his throat. She then turns off the portal and takes the sword.

"Now we will see who is the better." Amanda pulls out a sword and advances.

"You any good at sword fighting Amanda?"  
"I've killed a few people with this."  
"Well i think that is gonna end here."  
Lara and Amanda fight for over half an hour before Amanda drops her sword and runs back to her helicopter.

"I knew she'd run."  
Amandas helicopter takes off and hovers pointing towards Lara.

"That's cheating."  
"I don't care."

Amandas helicopter fires its machine gun attached to the front of it. _Shit she wasn't joking when she said she didn't care._ Lara pulls out a sub-machine gun. _This is the best weapon i have at the moment. It'll have to do._

"Are you going to give up yet Lara?"  
"Never Amanda you know i hate to give up."  
"Yes i do but you have never faced someone like me."  
"I have in Bolivia. You had the unknown entity helping you."  
"That creature saved my life in Peru when i was going to drown. You did nothing."  
"Thats because we thought you were dead."  
"I would of tried to save you if it was me."  
"Well thats you isn't it."  
"Yes it is and if i were you i would give up."  
"Why?"

"You'll find out the hard way."

Lara notices James holding something big.

"James what are you doing?"  
"Finishing that bitch off forever."  
"How?"  
"With this."  
James holds up a rocket launcher.

"Don't do it she might kill you with a weapon from her helicopter."

"How else are we gonna kill her?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well then i'm sorry but i have to do it."  
James swings around the pillar and fires a rocket. It flies into the front window and explodes.

"James you did it!"

"Told you i am full of good ideas."

Lara and James hear someone creeping up on them. Lara turns around and aims for it's head.

"Don't kill me. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is keddy mig gertur I am a temple guardian."  
"What do you do then?"  
"I guard this temple from intruders. What are you doing here?"  
"I have the sword and the penadant i am going to the underworld."  
"You can't i swore an oath to stop anyone from going there."

"I'm sorry but your gonna have to break it."  
"I can't now you will die."  
The old man swings his sword but is shot in the back by one of Amandas men.

"Move James behind the pillar quick."  
"We will still kill you Miss Croft."  
Lara kills the man and hides behind a different pillar. She then kills five more men and waits for the rest to turn up.

"Come out i'm waiting." Lara says.

"Lara they are all running away look."  
Lara sees all the rest of the men running back to the jeep they came in.

"Let them go they have lost their Master."

Lara walks over to the tablet and thrusts the sword into it. Two poles rise from the ground. A bolt of bright energy blasts from the sword and the pendant into the poles. A portal opens up.

"This is it ready?"  
"No but i'm still comeing."  
Lara and James walk into the portal.


	8. Exploring the underworld

**Chapter 8: Exploring The Underworld**

**Laras pov**

_Phew that was close. Amanda is finally dead now after all these years. James looks a little worried. It'll be alright it's been easy so far. _Lara hears footsteps behind her. She turns and sees an old man with rags for clothes.

"Living form found must take to my Mistress."  
"You try that and i will get very angry."  
"Must take all living forms to my mistress."  
The creature grabs Lara and James and carrys them down a long corridor. Lara pulls out her hunting knife and cuts the creatures arms off.

"Run James i'll hold him off."  
Lara kicks the creature in the face and stabs it's head. She then runs away following James.

"James where are you?"  
"Lara is that you?"  
"Yes where are you?"  
"I don't know a panel of the wall opened up and sucked me in."  
"Can i get to you?"  
"No but i think the tunnels follow the same route."  
"O.k follow the tunnel and keep talking to me."  
Lara and James follow the tunnel until they reach a corner.

"Have you reached a corner?"  
"Yes it turns left."  
"Mine turns right."

"Damn looks like we will have to split up."  
"O.k have you got any weapons?"  
"Yes a handgun and a grenade."  
"Good i'll try to meet up with you."  
Lara walks to the right as James walks to the left. Lara hears running in front of her. A man runs past her screaming. Two flying creatures follow him and lift him through a hole in the roof. Lara waits for his screams to die down until she continues walking. She sees a cross-roads in front of her._ If i turn left i can meet up with James and we can find a way to Arydia.Now what will i find if i turn left? _Lara turns left and walks down the corridor. The tunnel then fills with red mist making it almost impossible to see. Lara hears more footsteps.

**James' pov**

_Where am i? This is hopeless finding Arydia in these tunnels. I hope i can find Lara. _The tunnel suddenly fills with red mist. _Great make even more hard to find Lara and Arydia. This is just perfect. _James hears a voice in front of him but it turns out to be a rat. He comes to a cross-roads.

"I pick right please."  
James turns right and walks further down the corridor.

"James can you hear me? It's Lara."  
"Lara it's James where are you?"  
"Right in front of you."  
Lara hugs james and kisses him.

"I thought it would take an eternity to find you."  
Lara and James follow a light down the corridor until they end up in a large room.

"I wonder who lives here."  
Lara spots a flying creature soring towards them.

"Get down."  
Lara pulls out her guns and kills the creature with one hit.

"That was easy."  
"Too easy more will arrive soon we have to get out of here."  
Lara climbs up onto a ledge and helps James up.

"Which tunnel should we choose?"  
"James just go down the middle one it's always the right one to pick."  
James leads Lara down the middle tunnel only to find a large creature chained to a wall in a large pit.

"Shhhh it's sleeping we can creep around it."  
Lara and James creep around it and walk down another tunnel.

"That was so close it nearly rolled over and crushed us."  
"Oh James it's all part of the fun."  
Lara pulls James through the tunnel towards a bright light.

"Wow this place is amazing look at all the artifacts this woman has."  
"I know it is quite a lot."  
"Hang on isn't that Exaliber on that pile over there?"  
"Yes it is i dropped it earlier on when we were separated."  
"Take it. You never know it could help kill her."

"But what if it is a trap?"  
"You said it's all part of the fun."  
"Not this though. If it is a trap we could end up dead."  
"If you won't take it i will."

"Don't..."  
Lara is cut short by a roaring sound.

"I think the creature is up."  
James climbs up the large pile and grabs Exaliber.

"See nothing to worry about."

Lara sees a woman running.

"Stop what are you running from?"

"Her."  
"Who's her?"  
"Arydia."

Lara lets go of the woman and follows her.

"Come on James keep up."  
"What are we running from?"  
"Arydia she is coming."  
"Thats good isn't it?"  
"Not yet i'm not ready to face her."

"Why?"  
"I'm just not ready o.k?"  
"O.k lets go."  
Lara and James run down the tunnel following the woman.

"Hey wait."  
"I can't if she finds me she will kill me."  
"O.k just show us the way out of here."  
"Fine follow me but be quick i can show you a place to hide."  
Lara and James follow the woman into a room full of cages.

"This way we can hide behind a cage, it is covering a crack in the wall."  
Lara waits while James and the woman crawl into the crack.

"Come on in Lara quickly."  
Lara crawls in after them. The crack in the wall lead to a room that is inaccesable from the doorway. Rocks had fallen causing the door to be blocked.

"This is where the survivors hide. We only go out when we need to get something like food from Arydias chamber."  
"Why don't you just find a way to escape?"  
"We are looking but the way we came in is sealed off."

"I can help you escape but i need to do something first."

Lara and James follow the woman who is called Jill to meet some of the other survivors.

"This is Matt, Ben and Joe."  
"I know these people they were my friends in the outside world."  
"Ben you were killed by a terrorist on your military plane."  
"Lara? It is you."  
"Matt and Joe died helping me rescue James."

"What is it you need to do?"  
"I need to kill Arydia."  
"You can't she has more weapons than you will ever have."  
"But she doesn't have this."  
Lara pulls out Exaliber.

"Wht is it?"  
"It is a sword beloning to King Arthur."  
"How did you get it?"  
"I collected all the pieces and used my mothers old pendant to join them together."

"How did you get here?"  
"I used the pendant of light and the sword of the sadako angel."  
"You used the sword oh no that is bad."

"Why?"  
"Whoever uses it is destined to die within a few months."  
"I won't die yet i'm too young."  
"You will it's in your destiny now. There is nothing you can do to change it."  
Lara and James walk to the crack to talk alone.

"Lara what if she's telling the truth? I can't lose you."  
"You won't she is obviously lieing."  
Lara walks to the group of people to talk to them.

"If you want to help me you can."  
"What will we have to do?"  
"You will have to keep her minions distracted while i kill her."  
"Sounds easy enough we'll do it."  
"Good lets get ready to go."

"Lara how can i help?"  
"James you will help me by distracting her guards for me."  
"O.k i don't know if i will survive but i will try."

Lara crawls through the crack to check if the coast is clear."  
"Come on it's clear we can start going."

The rest of the group climb through the crack.

"Right i'll need you Jill to show us the way to her chamber."  
"I think it's this way come on."  
Lara and the group follow Jill down the tunnel.


	9. Laras Loss

**Chapter 9: Laras Loss**

**Laras pov**

_What am i being lead to? Why are these people so scared of Arydia? The very mention of her name makes them cry with fear. _Jill leads them down a tunnel to a large room full of sleeping creatures.

"Shhh if they wake we will be killed within a few seconds."  
The group sneaks around the monsters, when they get to the other end Matt trips on a rock.

"Shhh!"

The creatures get up and survey their surroundings. One monster roars when it sees Lara and the group walking at the other end.

"Find somewhere to hide!"  
Lara pulls out her weapons as the rest of the group hide behind rocks. She kills a few but one escapes carrying James in its claws.

"James!!!"

Lara hides behind the rocks until all the creatures have gone.

"We need to save him where is her chamber?"

"This way it's a long way to walk though."

Lara and the group carry on walking.

**Arydias pov**

_Look at this pathetic human cowering before me. Might as well kill him now._ Arydia swings her sword and chops the head off the man.

"Now to deal with the bitch who came through the portal. She probably found the escapees. Where could she be?"  
Arydia walks from one end of the room to the other. _She thinks she can defeat me hahahaha she never will. I have to many minions to help me. _Arydia walks to the table in her chamber.

"Mistress we have something for you."  
"Bring it here now!"  
"Ah what do we have here?"  
"It's one of the escapees."  
"No it's not he's with the person who came through the portal."

"Really mistress?"  
"Yes, what is your name?"  
"Gorbag mistress you know that."  
"Not you. Imbecile."  
"James Rutland."

"Good at least you can talk. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my wife Lara Croft. She has come to kill you."  
"Hahahahaha do you think she can stop me?"  
"Yea."  
"Well i think differently. Where is she?"  
"Not saying."  
"Well we have ways of making you talk."  
"I can handle it."  
"We'll see. Bring out the torture table."  
Some minions pull out a table.

"Put him on it."  
The minions grab James and place him on the table.

"Let go of me."  
"Will you talk?"  
"NEVER!"

"Carry on minions."  
The minions strap James onto the table and walk away bowing to Arydia.

Arydia walks past James stroking his arm.

"I don't want to hurt you. I think you are sexy if i'm honest."  
"WHAT!"  
"It's true as soon as they brought you in here i knew we could get along."  
"Really? How am i supposed to believe you?"  
"I don't know but it's still true."  
Arydia takes the straps off.

"I won't tell if you don't."  
"Won't tell of what?"  
"This."  
Arydia leans in and kisses James. He kisses her back.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."  
Arydia kisses James again. She pushes him off the table and onto her bed.

"I can't i',m married."

"As i said i won't tell if you won't."

James kisses Arydia and pulls her on the bed. One of the minions walks in flustered.

"Mistress?"

A voice from under the covers says.

"I'm busy."

"Sorry but it's important."  
"What is it?"  
"Some lookouts found a group of people heading this way. They are being lead by one of the escapees."  
"Would that be your wife?"

"I don't know."

"Take him to a cell."  
"I thought we were getting along."  
"You were not telling me the truth."  
"YOU USED ME!!"  
"Get over it."  
"YOU BITCH!"

"I've been called worse."

**Laras pov**

_This had better be the right way or i will start getting angry. _

"Are we nearly there?"  
"Yes just a few more corridors."  
"Good we need to be quick."  
"I know."  
The group turn a corner and walk straight into a monster. Lara pulls out a gun and shoots it in the head.

"No need to wait for it to wake."  
The group enter a large room.

"This is her chamber she'll be here soon."  
"Sooner than you think."  
Jill screams and runs into a trap hole. Her screams die out after a minute.

"I suppose your here to rescue James. He's safely tucked away in a cell."  
"Bring him to me."  
"As you wish, bring out the prisoner."

Minions enter the prison hold and return dragging James. He is bruised and has cuts all over his body.

"What have you done to him?"  
"Just punishment for lying to me."

James collapses near Laras feet. She drops to the ground to help him up.

"I know you have come to kill me. James told me."  
"How could you James?"  
"She forced me."  
"I'll get you out of here."  
"No i want to fight."

"I can't let you."  
"Yes you can."  
Lara lets go of James and pulls out Exaliber.

"Where did you get that?"  
"From a pile of gold in the other room."  
"Give it back. It belongs to me."  
"Actually it belongs to King Arthur but he is dead. I built it again. Now it is mine."  
"I will have the sword."  
"No you won't."

Arydia pulls out her sword.

"Now you shall die."  
"You wouldn't believe how many people have said that to me. They end up dead."  
"Not me, I am the empress of the underworld."  
"And i'm countess of Abbindon."  
"Hahahaha pointless trying to kill me."  
"Hahahaha pointless trying to put up a fight."

Lara gets evereyone behind her.

"Now if any minions turn up i want you to hold them up."  
"O.k Lara we'll guard each entrance."  
The group divides and goes to each entrance.

"You won't kill me."  
Lara and Arydia clang swords. Lara sends a blast from Exaliber into Arydias chest.

"Nice shot but you will not get any more."  
They continue clanging swords until Arydia kicks Lara to the ground. She is then about to stab Lara when James runs behind her.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

Arydia turns around. James runs straight into her sword. Blood pours out of his mouth and chest.

"Nooo!" Lara screams.

Lara runs to his side.

"Lara i love you."  
James then dies.Lara cries.She then runs away down a corridor followed by the escapees.They head to the room full of cages. They crawl through the crack and head to the fire they had left burning.

"Lara i'm so sorry."  
"Don't the only thing i can think of now is killing that bitch."  
"We'll help in any way we can."  
"Thanks. This will be her final showdown."


	10. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 10: The Final Showdown.**

**Laras pov**

_That bitch is gonna die today. She killed my husband and tormented me. Now i have to concentrate and not think about James. _The thought of James brought Lara to tears.

"Lara are you alright?"  
"What do you think? My husband was killed in front of me."  
"Sorry."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does she killed him and now you are going to battle her. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
"YES!"  
"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!!!"

"Just go away Megan i don't want to talk to anyone."  
Jill walks off. Lara gets up and heads to the fire. _It would be so easy to set my clothes alight and burn in front of everyone._

"Lara we are nearly ready to go."  
"Not yet wait until tonight."  
"Why?"

"Arydia will be asleep, it will be easier."  
"O.k i better go and get everyone else they've already left."  
"WHAT?"  
"They thought you where coming now."  
"Quickly stop them."  
Matt runs out of the room and returns with a very confused Megan.

"Why did you get Matt to stop us?"

"We are leaving tonight."  
"Why?"  
"Arydia will be asleep."  
"Great what will we do while we wait for tonight?"  
"I don't know think of something."  
Megan storms off. Lara sits near Matt.

"Why does Megan want Arydia dead so quickly?"

"Haven't you heard? Arydia killed Megans girlfriend."

"She's a lesbian?"  
"Yes is that a problem?"  
"No i'm just surprised."

Lara gets up and walks away.

**Arydias pov**

"Guards be on full alert Lara Croft will probably try to kill me tonight so stop her."  
"Yes mistress."  
The head-guard exits.

"Gorbag come here."  
"Yes mistress."  
"I need you to post look-outs at every entrance tonight."  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes i need you to ask the nephilim if he can come and see me. It's been ages. You may need to search for him."  
"Where should i search?"  
"In the dark regions of my kingdom."  
"But the creatures there will eat me alive."  
"You had better keep out of sight then. The nephilim has worked for me for over a thousand years he even attacked Lara."  
"But she killed that nephilim."  
"Yes she did but i resurected him now he has a debt to pay."  
"Right away mistress."

Gorbag leaves. _Time to put the final parts of my plan together. She won't know what has hit her. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA._ Arydia walks to a weapon cupboard and pulls out the sword of a lost warrior. The warriors name is Eragon. The sword had many powers, it developed more when it was enfused with the dark power Arydia had. The sword glows a bright red when it is used in battle. Gorbag returns followed by the nephilim.

"Gorbag leave us."  
The nephilim grunts at Arydia. They talk in the nephilims language. Translated the conversation says:

"I need your help."  
"Why should i help you?"  
"Because i saved you when Lara Croft killed you."  
"I don't care i work for myself no-one else."  
The nephilim walks off.

_Well that was fun. I really thought he would help me. Oh well i'll do it myself._

**Laras pov**

"Try to find weapons while you are collecting food Megan."

"O.k Lara anything else?"  
"No just weapons and food."  
Megan crawls through the crack. Lara walks over to Matt.

"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing i just hate this date."  
"Why?"  
"It is five years since i last saw my father."  
"What happened?"  
"We were on a rooftop we argued and he kicked me into a pond from the roof. The thing that upsets me is he didn't know there was a pond below and he never said sorry."

"Wow idon't want to meet your father."  
"Neither do i."  
Matt and Lara walk to the table to finalise the plan.

"So we head to her chamber tonight and strike. You will hold off her guards while i confront her."  
"Why do we have to hold the guards off?"  
"Cause i'm better in battle than you are. I will have a better chance of killing Arydia."

"We all have as much chance as each other."  
"I'm still facing her. She killed my husband."  
"She killed my girlfriend."  
"Don't argue with me."

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

"If you aren't going to help then go away Megan we need to concentrate."  
Megan walks off crying.

"She is not coming with us she can stay here."  
"I don't think she will be pleased with that."  
"She'll have to live with it."

Lara grabs the map and studies it for a while.

"What are you looking at?"  
"Just trying to figure out a route that will get us there quicker."

"I know a way."  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
"You never asked."

"Where's Megan?"  
"She's gone!"

Lara races out of the room and down the corridor.

"Megan where are you?"

Lara hears her scream.

"Hang on i'm coming!"  
Lara runs into the room. She sees Megan on the floor with blood all around her. She sees Arydia running down a corridor.

"Shit i'm too late."

Lara walks back into the room.

"Where is she?"  
"Dead."

"Who killed her?"  
"Who do you think?"  
"Arydia."

Lara walks over to the map and puts it in her backpack.

"It's almost time to go."  
Lara gets Exaliber and sheathes it.

"Follow me Lara i know a shortcut."

Lara and the group follow Matt through a gap in the wall and down a corridor.

"Shhh there's something up ahead."

A creature walks out of the shadows.

"It's the nephilim."

"The what?"  
"A creature i killed many years ago. It obviously survived. We have to hide."

Lara and the group run into a room and hide behind a pile of gold. The nephilim walks past grunting.

"O.k we can go now."

Lara and the group rush out of the room and head back down the corridor. They hear laughing coming from nowhere.

"You will not prevail HAHAHAHAHA."

"Why don't you come out and see Arydia?"

"HAHAHAHA fool i'm not Arydia."  
"Who are you then?"  
"HAHAHAHAHA you shall never know."  
The voice disappears.

"Well that was fun."

"Wasn't it just."  
"I wonder who that was?"  
"So do i."

Lara and the group walk down a corridor. A door slams in front of their face.

"Damn now how will we get to her?"

"We will have to go the long way."  
"Lead the way Matt."  
Matt leads the group down the corridor and back through the gap in the wall. They walk into Arydia's chamber.

"Getting in here was too easy for my liking. It might be a trap be on guard."  
Lara walks up to Arydia's bed. She pulls out Exaliber and is then about stab Arydia when a guard pops out of nowhere.

"Wake up Mistress."  
Arydia wakes up and grabs Laras wrist.

"HAHAHAHAHA I thought you might try and kill me tonight so i planned a welcoming party. If you want to battle me i have a perfect place."  
Arydia walks off followed by Lara and the group.

"This is the arena. Here you will die. HAHAHAHA."

"O.k lets be getting on with it then i need to get other things sorted."  
Lara notices bodies on tall spikes surrounding the arena. She then sees James' bodie in the middle of the arena. Crowds pour in to watch this battle. They sit on their seats and wait for the first movement. Arydia advances. The crowd start cheering when Arydia swings her sword. Lara and Arydia fight and fight but none of them can strike at their opponent. Suddenly Arydia knocks Laras sword out of her hand. Lara falls to the ground and picks her sword up. They continue fighting.

"Lara. Have you missed me?"Murtagh says.

"What the..."

Lara is cut short when Arydia stabs her in the stomach. Lara falls to the ground in agony. Lara then dies.

**The End.**


End file.
